militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Massachusetts Volunteer Cavalry
The 1st Massachusetts Volunteer Cavalry Regiment was a cavalry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 1st Massachusetts Cavalry was organized at Camp Brigham in Readville, Massachusetts beginning September 3, 1861 and mustered in under the command of Colonel Robert Williams. The regiment was attached to the Department of the South to April 1862. 3rd Brigade, 1st Division, Department of the South, to August 1862. Companies A through H moved to Fort Monroe August 19, 1862, then moved to Washington, D.C., and joined Pleasanton's Cavalry, Army of the Potomac, at Tenallytown, September 3. Attached to Pleasanton's Cavalry, Army of the Potomac, to October 1862. Averill's Brigade, Cavalry Division, Army of the Potomac, to January 1863. 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Cavalry Corps, Army of the Potomac, to April 1865. Four new companies (I, K, L, and M) were organized December 5. 1863 to January 14, 1864. Provost Marshal's Command, Army of the Potomac, to May 1865. Headquarters, Army of the Potomac, to June 1865. The 1st Massachusetts Cavalry mustered out of service on June 29, 1865 and was discharged at Readville on July 24, 1865. Detailed service Companies A, B, C, and D left Massachusetts for Annapolis, Md., December 25, 1861, then moved to Hilton Head, S.C., February 1862, and joined the regiment. Second Battalion left Massachusetts for New York December 27, and Third Battalion December 29 for the same point, then sailed for Hilton Head, S.C., January 13, arriving January 20, 1862. Duty at Hilton Head, S.C., until May 1862. Moved to Edisto Island, S.C., May (Companies E through M). Operations on James Island, S.C., June 1–28. Action James Island June 8. Battle of Secessionville June 16 (Company H). Evacuation of James Island and movement to Hilton Head June 28-July 7, Poolesville, Md, September 4–5. Sugar Loaf Mountain September 10–11. South Mountain September 14. Battle of Antietam September 16–17. Shepherdstown, Va., September 19. Kearneysville, Shepherdstown, and Smithfield October 16–17. Four companies with V Corps October 30-November 25. Four companies near Hagerstown, Md., until November 16, then moved to Washington November 16–25, and duty there refitting until December 13, Bloomfield November 2–3. Snicker's Gap November 3–4. Markham Station November 4. Manassas Gap November 5–6. Reconnaissance to Grove Church December 1. Battle of Fredericksburg, Va., December 12–15. Reconnaissance toward Warrenton December 21–22. Expedition to Richard's and Ellis' Fords December 29–30. Reconnaissance to Catlett's and Rappahannock Station January 8–10, 1863. Elk Run, Catlett's Station, January 9. Near Grove Church January 9. Destruction of Rappahannock Bridge February 5. Hartwood Church February 25. Kelly's Ford March 17. Bealeton March 17. Chancellorsville Campaign, Stoneman's Raid, April 29-May 6. Rapidan Station May 1. Near Fayetteville June 3. Kelly's Ford, Brandy Station, and Stevensburg June 9. Aldie June 17. Upperville June 21. Battle of Gettysburg July 2–3. Emmettsburg July 4. Williamsport July 6–7. Near Harpers Ferry, W. Va., July 14. Old Antietam Forge, near Leitersburg, July 10. Jones' Cross Roads July 12. Shepherdstown July 16. Near Aldie July 31. Scout to Hazel River August 4. Rixeyville August 5. Welford's Ford August 9. Scout to Barbee's Cross Roads August 24. Scout to Middleburg September 10–11. Advance from the Rappahannock to the Rapidan September 13–17. Culpeper Court House September 13. Rapidan Station September 13-14-15. Bristoe Campaign October 9–22. Warrenton (or White Sulphur Springs) October 12. Auburn and Bristoe October 14. Brentsville October 14. Picket near Warrenton until November 22. Mine Run Campaign November 26-December 2. New Hope Church November 27. Scout and picket duty at Warrenton until April 21, 1864. Kilpatrick's Raid on Richmond February 28-March 4. Fortifications of Richmond March 1. (Companies C and D assigned to Headquarters of the Army of the Potomac, April 1864 to muster out.) Rapidan Campaign May–June. Todd's Tavern May 5–6. Wilderness May 6–7. Todd's Tavern May 7–8. Corbin's Bridge, Spotsylvania, May 8. Davenport Ford May 9. Sheridan's Raid to James River May 9–24. North Anna River May 9–10. Ground Squirrel Church, Ashland, and Yellow Tavern May 11. Brooks' Church, or Richmond Fortifications, May 12. Line of the Pamunkey May 26–28. Totopotomoy May 28–31. Cold Harbor May 31-June 1. About Cold Harbor June 1–7. Sumner's Upper Bridge June 2. Sheridan's Trevillian Raid June 7–24. Trevillian Station June 11–12. Newark, or Mallory's Cross Roads, June 12. Black Creek, or Tunstall Station, and White House, or St. Peter's Church, June 21. St. Mary's Church June 24. Camp at Prince George Court House June 27-July 13. Weldon Railroad and Warwick Swamp July 12. At Lee's Mills until July 26. Demonstration on north side of James River July 27–29. Deep Bottom July 27–28. Malvern Hill July 28. Lee's Mills July 30. Scouting duty until August 14. Demonstration north of the James River August 14–18. Gravel Hill August 14. Strawberry Plains August 14–18. Charles City Cross Roads August 18. Weldon Railroad August 19–21. Dinwiddie Road, near Ream's Station, August 23. Ream's Station August 25. Hawkinsville September 14. Jerusalem Plank Road September 16. Belcher's Mills September 17. Poplar Grove Church September 29-October 2. Davis' Farm September 30. Arthur's Swamp September 30-October 1. Vaughan Road October 1. (Veterans left the front for Massachusetts October 25, 1864.) Boydton Plank Road, Hatcher's Run, October 27–28. At McCann's Station until November 18. Reconnaissance toward Stony Creek November 7. At Westbrook House until December 1. Stony Creek Station December 1. Bellefield Raid December 7–12. Bellefield December 9–10. At Westbrook House until March 17, 1865. Dabney's Mills, Hatcher's Run, February 5–7. Provost duty at City Point until April 2. Fall of Petersburg April 2. Provost duty until May 27. Duty in the defenses of Washington until June 26. Third Battalion (Companies I, K, L, and M) served duty in District of Beaufort, S.C., until August, 1862 Action at Pocotaligo, S.C., May 22, 1862 (detachment). Patrol and guard duty and picketing Broad River. Expedition to St. John's Bluff, Fla., September 30-October 13, 1862. Expedition to Pocotaligo, S.C., October 21–23. Pocotaligo Bridge October 21. Caston and Frampton's Plantation October 22. Attached to X Corps, Department of the South. Company M at Hilton Head, S.C., and outpost duty at Lawton's Plantation until August 1863. A detachment of Company I served at Folly Island, S.C., until July 1863, and Morris Island, S.C., to August 1863. The balance of Company I was on outpost duty at Hilton Head, S.C., June to August 1863. Third Battalion was permanently detached from the 1st Massachusetts Cavalry by S. C. 346, War Department, August 4, 1863, and designated Independent Battalion, Massachusetts Cavalry. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 239 men during service; 6 officers and 93 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 140 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Robert Williams * Colonel Horace B. Sargent * Lieutenant Colonel Greely S. Curtis - commanded at the Battle of Gettysburg * Lieutenant Caspar Crowninshield - commanded at the Battle of Antietam See also * List of Massachusetts Civil War Units * Massachusetts in the American Civil War References * Allen, Stanton P. and H. G. Laskey. Down in Dixie: Life in a Cavalry Regiment in the War Days, from the Wilderness to Appomattox (Boston: Lothrop), 1893. * Bowditch, Henry I. Memorial Nathaniel Bowditch, Lieutenant, First Massachusetts Cavalry, 1839-1863 (Boston: J. Wilson & Son), 1865. * Crowninshield, Benjamin W. and D. H. L. Gleason. A History of the First Regiment of Massachusetts Cavalry Volunteers (Boston: Houghton, Mifflin and Co.), 1891. * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. ;Attribution * External links * 1st Massachusetts Cavalry monument at Gettysburg Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Massachusetts Civil War regiments Category:1861 establishments in Massachusetts